


Figure It Out

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, two nerds need to figure their shit out but mostly dinah does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: "I need you, Dinah"“I.... I gotta go, Babs… I’m sorry.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> lil somethin somethin i wrote about a ship i accidentally became trash for

"I need you, Dinah."

 

“I.... I gotta go, Babs… I’m sorry.”

  
  


The exchange played through her head all day, heart clenching up like a hand around her throat at her own stupidity. Why couldn’t she have said “I need you too, Babs.” it had been right on the tip of her tongue ready to spill out like molten lava, threatening to burn a hole in her mouth and chest but what came out instead was “I gotta go, Babs.”

 

If you listened closely enough to her songs you could tell exactly who they were about, it was why she hadn’t told Barbara she was in a band. She went through her concert in a trance until the encore, a fan favourite, written almost directly to the redheaded Batgirl of Burnside, it was a song that made you feel a name in your mouth like a curse and a blessing wrapped up in a single word, when the first chord struck, Dinah snapped back into her own head. She had to find Babs immediately, before the girl did something stupid or got herself hurt trying to save the day while distracted.

 

“That was for Babs.” Dinah whispered into the mic when the song ended, the crowd hanging on to her words, hearts in their throats. The crowd let out a roar of approval and Dinah leapt off the stage, crowd parting to let her run through the venue and hop onto her flat black Harley Fat Boy out front. Fishnets and a Harley were not a safe combination but Dinah couldn’t find it in her to care, there were rocks flying up and cutting her calves, the engine burning hot between her legs, leaving the inside of them red and angry. She found Batgirl surrounded by 5 guys with a girl on her back that had her in a chokehold, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders as she approached she tapped one of the thugs on the back, landing a solid punch right in his carotid artery as he turned around, sending him straight to the ground unconscious. The other men turned around and began advancing, she revelled in every crunch of a broken bone in their face, ribs or legs as she worked them all over. While Dinah was fighting Barbara had flipped the girl off of her back and pinned her to the ground, her knee in the girls back as she tied her hands together tightly.

 

“I had this, Canary” Barbara insisted, annoyance deep in her voice.

 

“Whatever you say, baby bat.” Dinah husked. Barbara rolled her eyes and phoned the police to get tell them where the perps were so they could leave. As they made their way to Dinah’s bike with Barbara several paces ahead, Dinah grabbed Babs’ cape and pulled her back into her arms with a spin, leaving them face to face.

 

“I figured it out.” Dinah whispered before she pressed a gentle kiss to the redheads lips. Bab’s brought her hand up to rest on Dinahs cheek, the other hand rising to Dinah’s shoulder as she righted herself. Dinah settled her hands on Babs’ waist, creeping the other one up her back as their kisses became more passionate. There was a thunderclap and the skies opened above them, pouring rain down.

 

“It’s like fate.” Babs laughed.

  
“Well, we are inevitable, Ms. Gordon.” Dinah smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Barbara’s lips. Babs pulled her cape over their heads and giggled as Dinah kissed her nose. “I need you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ DC when the FUCK when these two canonically be in love where its NOT SUBTEXT assholes?
> 
> also, you know the drill, save a writer, leave a comment. :)


End file.
